


A New Skateboard / His Routine

by Destini Islands (Destini)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Destini%20Islands
Summary: A look into Cherry and Adam's relationship based on episode 9.Kaoru gulps as pink colors his face. “W-what are you doing?”“What do you want me to do?” Ainosuke counters, effortlessly. What he wants is never too important after all.
Relationships: Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	A New Skateboard / His Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Certified Adam-lover ironically writes angst :( I just want him to be happy okay

Ainosuke slips into a routine.

One only he and his— _friends_?—Kaoru and Kojiro know. It’s incomplete and not anything they’ve picked up on, half of the puzzle solved by being near him when he allows police cars to chase him near cold peers and dark alleys. It’s a routine they think starts and ends with sneaking out of the house with his hidden skateboard, one he salvaged from a dead boy’s mother as she stared at a cloudless sky.

“It’s free. You can just take it,” she said, without having ever looked at him from her porch. Ainosuke held the worn but not _too_ worn board in his hands as he stood on the other end of her front yard, filled with a teenage boy’s toys and clothes but no teenage boy.

“ _I’m willing to pay for it_ ,” Ainosuke thought, “ _I want to buy it. It’s valuable_. _Can’t you see that_?” But he couldn’t find the words.

He skated away, feet awkwardly finding their old place again and legs picking up a rhythm he once learned from the one who taught him skating.

Ainosuke slips into a routine—one that begins with lies, platitudes, excuses, and perfection. To be caught is to give up freedom. So he must never be caught, he must skirt the law, whether it be by badge or blood. It doesn’t end with skateboarding and never will. Not for the Shindos.

“Ainosuke, Kojiro’s sick so he’s not coming today!” Kaoru says, waving.

Pink hair flows effortlessly behind him, the hint of a smile more obvious with the way it moves his snake bite as he skates toward Ainosuke under the bridge.

He’s never been alone with many people his age, let alone Kaoru.

Hm.

But Kaoru doesn’t look the least bit concerned, kicking his board up to stop before him.

“I hope you’ll send him my best regards,” Ainosuke says. Pleasantly, as his aunts taught him. It’s become easier and easier to be Shindo Ainosuke—a title more than a name.

“Of course. Um, should we do our usual?”

Kaoru waits expectantly for an answer. Ainosuke doesn’t know when it started, but he sees it now—the passionate, wide-eyed gaze he’s learned not to mirror. Ainosuke has learned to tamper down when it comes to skating. But Kaoru does it willingly, giving him attention that reminds Ainosuke that he’ll never be allowed to love.

_Is_ this something like love?

Ainosuke pities him, if it is. But he’s so, so curious. He’s leaving after this final school semester and won’t see Kaoru or Kojiro for years when he goes overseas. He hasn’t told them yet.

So opportunities like these are to be cherished. He flips his skateboard into his arms and then under it, leaning into Kaoru’s space to see how he reacts.

And _oh_ , does he _react_. Kaoru stiffens but doesn’t move away, doesn’t jest or push like he would with Kojiro. No, Ainosuke is different for him. He waits, eyes searching Kaoru’s to find what he sees in him. There surely isn’t anything there.

Kaoru gulps as pink colors his face. “W-what are you doing?”

“What do you want me to do?” Ainosuke counters, effortlessly. What he wants is never too important after all.

Pink cheeks and pink lips hesitate before falling forward. Ainosuke accepts it. Kaoru’s warm and comforting against him, and he tastes like cherries. Ainosuke can feel Kaoru’s frantic heartbeat as they fall into a rhythm, and Ainosuke wonders if he’s supposed to feel anything at all—and if he is, why is it emptier than before?

Ainosuke and Kaoru slip into a routine.

One only they know, despite Kojiro’s suspicions. The three of them have been meeting up less often, and when they do, Kaoru clings to him more than he ever has before. Sometimes he meets Kojiro’s eyes, sees the glare there that softens to an apologetic smile, sometimes sees a pain that doesn’t quite go away as they skate down dimly lit streets.

Kaoru gets “busy” with school more often so the two of them can meet up without Kojiro. In reality, he has. Kaoru picks up inexplicable habits that Ainosuke listens to when it’s just the two of them sitting under a bridge, filling the silence before they let their bodies fill each other.

Ainosuke’s interest in Kaoru’s excited rambling is always genuine, even if he doesn’t comment. He doesn’t know much about the variety of paintbrushes and still can’t quite understand the watercolor versus copic debate. He certainly will never understand Kaoru when he goes on about the rise of artificial intelligence, but he sees that it’s important, that they’re on the cusp of the world changing even when they’re alone down in nowhere.

It’s exciting. For a while, anyway.

Ainosuke’s life is pre-determined, but he can let Kaoru’s dreams of a beautiful world sweep him away under the moonlight.

“Kaoru,” he suddenly says, cutting him off.

“Y-yes?” he stutters.

Ainosuke says nothing for a moment, but Kaoru understands. He—still so shyly—steps forward and presses their foreheads together before their mouths meet in a gentle kiss.

“Let me,” Ainosuke says before Kaoru has the chance to slip down his top.

Kaoru blushes further and nods, letting Ainosuke push his chest against the concrete wall under the bridge. Ainosuke stands behind him, hands caressing his hips, and starts trailing kisses along his loose collar. They rock together slowly and Ainosuke’s hands slip up to touch the small abs Kaoru hides from all but him. He traces them with his fingers as he bites down on the small patch of peeking skin.

“Did you prepare or not today?” Ainosuke whispers, crotch pushing against Kaoru’s ass to see if he can find out on his own.

“P-prepared,” Kaoru whispers back, embarrassed.

“You were going on and on… I thought you didn’t,” Ainosuke chuckles, teasing and blowing against his neck.

“I was just excited.”

“More exciting than being with me?”

“…No.”

“Such a good boy,” Ainosuke licks. Kaoru gasps and rocks back into him, but Ainosuke moves his hips away.

He pulls down Kaoru’s pants and moves a hand to his back, sliding it under the fabric, before shoving him down.

The underwear falls next and Ainosuke gives an appreciative hum as he watches lube smudge where the butt plug holds firm inside Kaoru. Ainosuke grips the base and begins to pull before shoving it back in, smirking when Kaoru nearly buckles.

“Hold still,” he chides. “You know… you’re just as sensitive as you were the first time. You’re such a horny boy. Did you know that?”

“I’m… not, I just—”

Ainosuke doesn’t want to hear anything about Kaoru wanting him or needing him or simply loving to be with him. So, he slips fingers inside his mouth to cut him off. A thumb brushes over his snake bite, caressing the bottom lip he knows is so sensitive, as he grips the plug and thrusts it in and out.

“How can you even skate here with this inside of you, Kaoru?” he hums. “Are you used to it, maybe? Was the first time you did this difficult?”

“Ah… Y-yes…”

Kaoru falls apart so easily with just a little dirty talk and a sprinkle of teasing. It’d be boring if Ainosuke didn’t enjoy the way he felt.

“Maybe next time I should leave you desperate, have you go home with the plug still inside?”

“No… n-no, please—”

“After jerking you off, of course. I wonder if you’d even make it home, or if you’d prefer I watch you?”

“No, please, Aino… Can only. Can only, you, ah!”

“Can only what, _baby_?” He kisses the word into his ear and Kaoru whimpers.

“Only you. Can only come with you…”

Ainosuke pauses. “…Only with me? You don’t masturbate anymore?”

Kaoru hides his face in his arms against the stone, shivering and not responding. It’s still an answer.

“God… only me, hm? You must really—” _love_ –“like me.”

He pulls the dildo out and Kaoru cries, muffled when Ainosuke shoves his finger deeper between his lips. “Suck,” he growls, shoving down his own pants now.

Ainosuke takes out the condom in his pocket with one hand, ripping it with his teeth, before struggling to roll it on his cock. He spits down on it, watching a nasty glob of saliva drip down before ripping his fingers away so he can grip Kaoru’s hips.

He shoves his cock into Kaoru’s loose hole, squeezing his eyes shut as the familiar heat clouds his senses yet again.

“Let me hear you,” Ainosuke huffs.

Kaoru chants his name before Ainosuke even finishes the demand. So obedient.

He hates it. Ainosuke leans into him to bite at his ears, licking at the jewelry there as his thrusts go faster.

“N-no, wait, _ahhhh_ sensitive,” he cries.

But Ainosuke doesn’t stop. He wants Kaoru to get upset. To beg him. To not give in to whatever he wants. Kaoru has choices and freedoms in his life unlike him.

But Kaoru’s protests disappear and reform into moans as he allows Ainosuke to take and take.

Kaoru comes untouched against the wall and Ainosuke slips out, huffing as he watches Kaoru stagger before falling to his knees.

He wants to go home. He wants a home to go to. He feels sick.

But Kaoru’s hands find his thighs and Ainosuke sighs, eyes fluttering closed as wet, pretty lips and heat envelope his cock. Ainosuke wonders how long they can keep this up. He massages his fingers into Kaoru’s soft hair, letting him keep the pace he wants, letting him bring Ainosuke over the edge once again. He lets him take him deep enough, so he doesn’t have to think anymore. He lets himself be the boy, the man, the in-between, and the neither that Kaoru thinks of him as. Because it doesn’t matter what Kaoru thinks of him, because none of it can be true. He’ll find out, eventually, that Ainosuke is a title, not a name.

Ainosuke slips into a routine.

One only he knows.


End file.
